This invention relates to recreational vehicles, mobile homes and the like having a plurality of appliances therein which generate heat and/or gases, with an integrated venting system in said vehicle for removing heat and/or gases from said appliances in a convenient and effective manner.
Vehicles of the type indicated above, including both motorized vehicles and trailers, commonly employ a number of appliances such as a stove, refrigerator and water heater. Any or all of these appliances may operate on gaseous fuel, commonly propane. Other appliances in the vehicle including the vehicle sink must be vented. In previously known arrangements, separate devices were commonly employed to vent the several appliances. As a result, several ventilating grills, screens and openings were scattered over a large area of the exterior of the previously known vans, motor homes and trailers to ventilate these fixtures and appliances. The grills or louvers on the outside walls and the vents and/or chimneys in the roof all tended to create a rather unpleasant appearance and they detracted greatly from the otherwise smooth appearance of the exterior of the vehicle. Furthermore, in addition to the eye-appeal aspect, the several ventilation fixtures and their associated duct work all tended to be relatively expensive and in many cases occupied otherwise usable space within the vehicle.